Star Trek: Enterprise opening title sequences
The opening title sequences for contained a number of imagery references to modern-day exploration and space travel leading up to the launch of in 2151, all to the tune of "Where My Heart Will Take Me". Two versions of the opening title sequence were created, one for the prime Star Trek universe as seen in the majority of episodes, and the other which documented the rise of the Terran Empire in the mirror universe episodes and . Prime universe File:Renaissance diagram in ENT opening titles.jpg|Renaissance diagram File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|19th century German star chart File:Polynesian explorers.jpg|Polynesian File:HMS Enterprize opening credits.jpg|Royal Navy ship [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]] File:Hot air balloon and sundial in ENT opening titles.jpg|Hot-air balloon transiting a mountain range with sundial superimposed File:NASA Mercury Redstone diagram in ENT opening titles.jpg|Diagram of NASA's Mercury-Redstone Launch Vehicle File:Spirit of St. Louis.jpg|''Spirit of St. Louis'' after landing in Paris in 1927 File:SpaceShuttleEnterprise.jpg|Space shuttle orbiter ''Enterprise'' (OV-101) being rolled out in 1976 File:Amelia Earhart with aircraft in ENT opening titles.jpg|Amelia Earhart standing next to her Lockheed L-10 Electra in 1937 File:Wright Flyer, Enterprise title.jpg|The ' Wright Flyer takes off in 1903 Bell X1 and Leonardo da Vinci drawing in ENT opening titles| Glamorous Glennis experimental rocket plane flown by Chuck Yeager in 1947 with Leonardo da Vinci drawing superimposed File:Deep flight 1.jpg|''Deep Flight 1'' in 1997 File:Chuck Yeager and Bell X-1 in ENT opening titles.jpg|Chuck Yeager after landing the Bell X-1 in 1947 File:Apollo astronauts in ENT opening titles.jpg|20th century Apollo astronauts File:Alan Shepard and lunar map in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA Astronaut Alan Shepard preparing for the Apollo 14 mission in 1971 superimposed with a map of the moon's surface File:Saturn V rocket firing in ENT opening titles.jpg|Saturn V rocket firing File:Apollo rocket lift off in ENT opening titles.jpg|Apollo rocket lifting off with Leonardo da Vinci drawing superimposed File:Space Shuttle lift off in ENT opening titles.jpg|Space shuttle lifting off File:Space Shuttle astronauts launching in ENT opening titles.jpg|Space Shuttle astronauts in the cockpit File:Robert Goddard and Saturn V rocket in ENT opening titles.jpg|Robert Goddard writing calculations on a chalk board in 1924 with Saturn V rocket superimposed File:Saturn V rocket separation in Earth orbit in ENT opening titles.jpg|Saturn V rocket separation in Earth orbit File:NASA astronaut holding onto ISS in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA astronaut holds onto handrail of the International Space Station during an extravehicular activity File:Buzz Aldrin footprint on the moon in ENT opening titles.jpg|Buzz Aldrin leaves a footprint on the moon during the mission in 1969 File:Apollo Lunar Module descent in ENT opening titles.jpg| after separation from the in 1969 superimposed with drawings depicting a lunar eclipse in 1768 File:Sojourner approaches Yogi.jpg|Mars rover Sojourner approaches the Martian rock "Yogi" in 1997 File:Astronaut Bruce McCandless II using MMU in ENT opening titles.jpg|NASA astronaut Bruce McCandless using the without a tether for the first time with the visible during mission in 1984 File:ISS model, ENT opening credits.jpg|Assembly of the International Space Station during the 20th and 21st centuries File:OV-165.jpg|OV-165 in orbit of Earth File:Warp ship Phoenix launching in ENT opening titles.jpg|Earth's first warp-capable ship Phoenix launching in 2063 File:SS Emmette in ENT opening titles.jpg|SS Emmette in Earth orbit File:Enterprise NX-01 leaving Earth in ENT opening titles.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 leaving Earth in the 2150s Mirror universe External link *